When A Stranger Calls GX
by Nya Kitty
Summary: Parody of When a Stranger Calls. Syrus is babysitting, and a strange man keeps calling. Then, things start to get weird. how does he know what syrus is doing? 'We traced the call, get out of house NOW'
1. Chapter 1

-Sakhmet City-

There was a carnival near the old Jones' house, where the neighbor girl was babysitting the Jones' three children.

_Ring ring_

"Hello?….stop calling me!"

_Ring ring_

"Hello? ….St-stop! I mean it!"

_Ring ring_

"H-hello? Would you please stop calling?"

_Ring ring_

"Wha..What do you want?….Oh God, stop calling!"

5 minutes later, there was a blood curdling scream….

-Domino City, 50 miles from Sakhmet City-

"Oh come on mom!" Syrus complained for about the 20th time that day. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes, and i'm not going to tell you again!" Mrs. Truesdale said flatly "You have to pay off all those extra minuets on your cell-phone!"

Syrus sighed "But do I have to baby-sit tonight? There's a party down by the lake tonight!"

"Yes, and I don't want to hear anymore about it!" Mrs.Truesldale said angrily. "Now get your things, you're gonna be late!"

"You don't have to drive me; i'm not gonna run away or something." Syrus said flatly, as his mother drove to the Halters' place. The Halters were a very rich family, and you could really tell by their extremely large house by a beautiful lake.

"Bye Syrus!" Mrs.Truesdale called as she backed out of the driveway. Syrus gave a little wave back. He knocked on a large door. A beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes opened the door.

"Ah…you must be Syrus Truesdale!" she said smiling "I'm Rachel Halters and this is Chris Halters" she said pointing to a handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome." he said

"Now, here's a quick tour." Rachel said, ushering Syrus to the living room. The lights turned on automatically. Syrus blinked in confusion. Rachel laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She turned the corner into the kitchen "Ok, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and you can help yourself to anything here, I know that was my favorite pat of babysitting!" She showed Syrus some other places, like the bathroom and the living room. She also passed a large, clear cage with a small pond and small trees and many many yellow birds.

"Ok…we have a in-home maid, Ellen, but she sometimes leaves to vist her mother…and we have a guesthouse out back, where out oldest son Chad like to stay in when he's back from collage…the number's on the fridge…am I forgetting anything?" Rachel asked

"Uh…the children?" Syrus asked softly

"Oh, ha-ha, of course!" Rachel laughed "Amy and Ally are upstairs, they're just getting over the flu, so they'll probably be asleep all night." Rachel and Chris walked to the door. "Ok, here's the security system, our password is '44356'"

"Ok, Mrs. Halters, Mr. Halters" Syrus said politely

"Well, goodbye, we'll be back at around 1:30!" and with that they left.

"Ok….let's see what we got here…" Syrus said to himself as he entered the living room. He found a remote on the table "What does this do…?" he wondered and pressed one of the buttons. The small fire that had been going in front of him roared and shot its hot flames into the air. With and 'eep!' Syrus re-pressed the button and the fire went down again. "This is one strange house…" he thought out loud.

_**( A/N: short and nothing scary, I know, but it'll get better! )**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok then…I should probably start my homework or something…" Syrus thought, as he opened his backpack. Just then, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sy!" Syrus' oh-so-happy friend Jaden exclaimed "To bad ya couldn't make it to the party!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to go to the same party as that girlfriend stealing son of a-"

"Are you STILL mad at Chazz?" Jaden interrupted.

"I'll never forgive him!" Syrus said angrily. There was a long pause. "….Uh Jaden? Are you still there?"

"Sorry….breaking up…." Then the line went dead

Syrus sighed "Thanks Jaden…." He sighed again and went back to his homework. About 10 minutes went by when...

"Hey Syrus!" came a voice from behind

"Gahh!" Syrus screamed then he turned around, seeing none other then Chazz behind him. "What are YOU doing here Chazz! And how did you get in!"

Chazz rolled his eyes "Well, the garage was open, and I just wanted to say hi, since I knew you were babysitting and all."

Syrus glared at Chazz. "Wait…the garage is open? The maid must have left…" he murmured "Well, just get out Chazz!" Syrus said looking up at him

"Woah..cool place.." Chazz said, ignoring Syrus. "Hey, let's see what they have to drink…." He pulled out some liquor

"Ah…Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed "You can't drink that!"

"Oh please, like they'll miss one little bottle" Chazz replied

"No Chazz!" Syrus grabbed the bottle and put it on the ground. Chazz rolled his eyes  
"Whatever. Hmm, I get it. You're mad cause a kissed your girlfriend, right?"

"Just shut up!" Syrus said angrily "You're a jerk, so just leave!"

"Fine." Chazz said flatly, "I'm gonna go to that party." he turned to Syrus "To bad you can't make it" Chazz said sarcastically

"Hmph.."

**In the driveway...**

"Ha, Syrus is such a drama queen..er..king" Chazz said, as he got in his red convertible. Chazz started to back out of the driveway. Suddenly, something rustled in the trees. Chazz jumped, and then shrugged it off. He heard it again, but tried to keep his cool. He neared the gate." What the hell…?" he asked spotting a fallen tree branch blocking his way. The thing in the trees moved again. Chazz bit his lip and slowly got out of the car. He attempted to push the large branch out of the way. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Chazz and flung its hand over Chazz's mouth, muffling his screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Syrus sighed as he closed the garage door. That back-stabbing little bit-

_Ring! Ring!_

Syrus picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"What are you wearing?" Asked the voice on the other end

"Who is this?" Syrus asked. There was no answer "bitches..." and then he hung up. He sighed and went into the kitchen. He looked in the refrigerator, and then the freezer and came out with a Popsicle (cherry flavor!)

_Ring! Ring!_

Syrus sighed, and went over to the phone in the kitchen.

'_This one has Caller ID'_ he thought happily. He looked at the number. "That's Chazz's cell phone number…" he thought out loud. He picked up the phone. "Chazz?"

"This isn't Chazz…" a deep voice on the other line said.

"Chazz…" Syrus groaned "They have caller ID…"

"This isn't Chazz." The voice said again.

"…..this isn't funny!" Syrus said, getting scared. He didn't know Chazz could make his voice so deep…

"Hello? Chazz? Stop!" Syrus didn't get a response, just heavy breathing form the other line. Something told him this wasn't Chazz. He hung up. Noticing that the cherry popsicle was melting, he cleaned his hand and stuck the popsicle into his mouth. Taking the phone with him, he went back to the other room. Not long after the popsicle was finished, the phone rang. Chazz's number again.

"Hello?" Syrus asked. No answer. "Well, if you're not Chazz, who are you?" no answer. The other line hung up. Syrus dialed Jaden's number.

"Hello!" came Jaden's loud greeting.

"Hay Jaden, it's Syrus."

"Syrus? What's up?" Jaden asked

"Uh, I was wondering if anyone prank called here."

"Um, Bastion did once, but other than that, I dunno."

"Did anyone use Chazz's cell?" Syrus asked.

"Uh…Sy, Chazz isn't here yet." Jaden replied. Syrus frowned

"No? He left a while ago…." Syrus said, getting a little worried "Are you sure he's not there?"

"Uh, no sorry Sy, I'll call you when he gets here, ok?"

"Ok, Bye Jaden."

"Bye." He hung up. But Syrus had a feeling Chazz wouldn't show up.

"What happened to him….?" Syrus asked the air, worry now filling every word he spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nya: Hey! Heheh, new name and ( hopefully ) new and improved writing ( yeah, right… ) Anyhow, I was surprised when this story kept getting reviews, so I figured "what the heck?" and decided to update! Unfortunately, I forget most of the movie…so I'm just gonna make it up from here –laughs nervously-**

Syrus plopped onto the large sofa. Where was Chazz? Was he OK? Or was this some kind of practical joke that even Jaden was in on? But Jaden wouldn't do that to him…would he? Of course, Jaden rarely passed up a good practical joke…

The loud ring of the telephone made Syrus jump. Chazz's familiar number flashed on the screen. Syrus held his breath. Should he answer or just let in ring? He stared, frightened and anxious, at the device until the noise stopped. He let out a loud breath.

The phone rang again, with the same number. Syrus let it ring two more times, and then picked up.

"What?" He growled angrily, but his voice had a non-intimidating tremble. "Who are you? Where are you?"

"…I can see you."

"W-What…?" Syrus voice shook, "W-what do you mean? W-where are you? T-tell me!"

"I can see you very well," the voice continued, "You're in the living room, with the kitchen phone. You're sitting on the couch. You left the stick of your popsicle on the table."

Syrus' heart skipped a beat. He almost couldn't breath. Spinning around, he realized the curtains for the rather large window in the room were wide open. He ran to close them.

"That won't last long," The voice chuckled. A dark, gruff chuckle that sent chills up Syrus' spine. There was a _click!_ and the call was over.

Syrus dropped the phone. It hit the rug with a muffled sort of clunk. His mind was racing. He felt like he was going to puke. Something in his gut told him that this was no joke. His eyes went side when he realized he hadn't checked on the kids.

Bolting up the stairs, Syrus nearly ran straight into the children's door. It was covered with your average children's drawings; rainbows, puppy dogs, kitty cats, smiling suns, and happy families. He held his breath and turned the knob. The two girls were wrapped up their blankets, fast asleep. One of them held a fluorescent green stuffed animal ( Syrus guessed it was a dog, but he couldn't be sure ) He exhaled, and went back down stairs.

He passed by the kitchen and a paper fluttering on the refrigerator caught his eye. He slapped his forehead. Duh! Call the parents! How could he have not thought of that before?

Snatching the paper off the fridge, he ran back into the living room to get the discarded phone. He dialed the cell phone numbers first. He got answering machines for both. He tried the restaurant.

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if a Mrs. and Mr. Halters have arrived yet?" He asked a girl on the other end of the line.

"Ah…lemme check, sir." Syrus could hear her chewing her gum. He wondered if she would get in trouble, at such a fancy restaurant. He realized he really didn't care. "Ah, sorry sir, ya just missed 'em." Syrus sighed.

"Alright, thank you." He hung up before she could say anything else. _Probably out to see a movie_, he though, _so they can't answer their cell phone anyway. Damn._

**Nya: uh...Well, that's it for this chapter. Guess my writting didn't really inprove at all, huh? HAHA!**


End file.
